


A peasants prayer

by Katfish_1967



Series: PrUk Oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: The Gods rarely made themselves known to mortal men. The Gods were elusive. The Gods were mysteries that stump even the most logical of humans.This was all anyone knew about them. Until one descended from heavens to defend a peasant.





	A peasants prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Rache means Vengeance in German and I thought it was a good name.
> 
> I wrote Nyo England x Prussia so I thought I should balance it out by writing Nyo Prussia x England 
> 
> This is absolutely, 100%, not an excuse to write Nyo Prussia as the goddess she is.

The Gods rarely made themselves known to mortal men. The Gods were elusive. The Gods were mysteries that stump even the most logical of humans.

 

This was all anyone knew about them. Until one descended from heavens to defend a peasant.

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

Arthur was trapped. He felt the hard rock of the wall dig into his back through the rags he was wearing. The figures that had been chasing him turned down the end of the alley, smirks gracing their features when they realised he was trapped.

 

Arthur noticed the slight bruise appearing on the leaders nose, proud that he got at least one good hit in before bolting.

 

He heard the boys crack their knuckles, clearly imagining the sound as one of Arthur’s bones, most likely his nose, breaking on impact.

 

_‘Well, there goes my plan of talking it out.’_ Arthur thought as he prepared himself for the eventual hit. He prayed, to every one of the gods who would listen, that he would make it out of this alive.

 

But the hit never came.

 

Arthur refused to open his eyes, completely aware this could be a trick to get him to lower his defences. He cautiously opened them when the silence was broken, gasp and stuttered breaths, followed by the shuffling of feet as the crowd that had gathered parted.

 

Where they parted, a single figure stood. People recognised her, the shining white hair and red eyes only fitting one description. She moved forward with a grace and confidence that only seemed to confirm the suspicions of the on lookers.

 

It was Rache, the goddess of vengeance. She had heard his plea and answered. Arthur sighed in relief, smiling the slightest when he heard the gulps of fear coming from the boys ahead of him.

 

Rache stood there, a warning painted on her face, allowing the boys a chance to run, to forget this encounter and walk away. The boys quickly caught on to the look and sprinted away, wanting to be as far from her as possible.

 

She continued forward until she was in front of Arthur, a small smile on her face. She leaned down slightly and placed a kiss on his forehead. She straightened up again and looked him dead in the eye before speaking.

 

“I promise that you will never be alone in fighting for the justice you crave. I will be with you, standing by your side, always.” She smiled at Arthur and stepped backwards. Arthur blinked and when he opened his eyes she was gone and the villagers were left staring in awe at the place she last stood.

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

The decades passed and Arthur continued to fight for justice. He stood up for the ones who couldn’t stand themselves, he shouted for those without a voice of their own and he befriended the people society had cast away.

 

He did all of this, but when it came to his last moments, he was alone.

 

His eyes had lost their fire, now merely a spark of what it used to be, and his body had lost its pride, laying slouched against the thin mattress in his bare house.

 

His breathing was laboured and Arthur knew his time was nearly through. He thought over his life, proud to say there wasn’t a thing he regretted.

 

He inhaled for the last time, smiling when a familiar place hand reached out for his own. Rache stood by his bed, guiding him forwards to the light as his last breath passed over his chapped lips.

 

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

 

The centuries passed and the Gods went back to being the stuff of legends. The most famous legend was the one of the peasant boy who went on to become the God of equality and consort to Rache, the Goddess of Vengeance.

 

But of course, that is only a folktale. Everyone knows the Gods never show themselves to mortal men.


End file.
